


Nen Training

by DoomsDaisy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsDaisy/pseuds/DoomsDaisy
Summary: Hisoka teaches Killua and Gon about nen.





	Nen Training

“This doesn’t sound right, Gon.” Killua was hovering near the door, seeming ready to bolt at any sudden move.

Before Gon could respond, Hisoka spoke up.

“I assure you, it’s what has to be done~” The jester sat on the bed and spread his legs before resting his elbows on them, then propped his head in his hands. He looked at the two young boys with lidded amusement. “No funny business, I promise.”

Killua looked critically at him, but Gon’s honey eyes were shining with determination as he nodded.

“Then let’s do it!”

“_Gon_!” Killua knocked him on the head, “Will you think of who you’re making a deal with for just a second?”

Gon scrunched his face and rubbed his head. “I _am_ thinking.” He looked to Hisoka and nodded again as his hands dropped. “He doesn’t wanna kill me till I get stronger. He wouldn’t have anything to gain if this was a joke. Isn’t that right, Hisoka-san?”

“Precisely.”

Killua still looked doubtful, but he could see that Gon had already decided he was going to go through with it, so there would be no talking him out of it.

He pursed his lips and shot Hisoka a defeated glare. “What did you say it was called again?”

Hisoka’s smile widened. “Nen.”

“How do you awaken it?”

Hisoka shifted on the bed, straightening his back and putting both of his hands on his thighs. “If I send a short blast of it into you, it should open you _right_ up.”

Killua pursed his lips again as Gon stepped forward.

“What do we need to do?”

Hisoka tilted his head to the side and pretended to think. “For starters, the nen will flow more freely if there aren’t any clothes in the way.”

At that, Killua grabbed Gon’s wrist and yanked him towards the door. “I _knew_ it! It’s just some pervy scam—“

“No.” Gon yanked his arm away and stood more firmly. “I believe him.”

The smile on Hisoka’s face was anything but trustworthy, but Gon had made up his mind. His stubbornness was one of his most endearing features, but damned if it didn't make Killua want to strangle him sometimes.

He began tugging his long green boots off but Killua gave an aggravated sigh and touched his shoulder to stop him. “At least let me go first.”

Hisoka had been quietly watching them, only speaking when spoken to, but he chimed in at Killua’s words. “Actually, it would be quicker to do you both at the same time.” Killua grimaced at the innuendo as Hisoka continued, “I’m sure you’d rather just get it over with, yes?”

“Together.” Gon said, seeming to like the idea. He looked to Killua, his eyes shining and a small smile on his lips. “We should do it together, like we do everything else!”

“Gon…” Killua worried his lip, looking between his friend and the dangerous man. He sighed again and began tugging off his shirt. As he often had to do since he met Gon, he would have to bite the bullet and hope for the best.

The two boys stripped down to their underwear. They both stood in front of Hisoka awkwardly, both seeming reluctant to remove their last piece of clothing.

“Those will have to go too.”

They shot nervous glances at each other before slowly stepping out of their underwear, both modestly cupping themselves.

Hisoka’s Cheshire smile spread wider and he made a beckoning gesture. Gon was the first to step forward, but Killua quickly matched his pace so they both stood in front of the sitting man at the same time.

With slow movements, Hisoka rolled his wrists before bringing them forward and placing one hand on each boy's chest.

“Are you ready?”

Gon nodded as Killua rolled his eyes. “Just do it already, pervert.”

Hisoka hummed a soft laugh before releasing his nen and letting it course through his fingertips.

Gon and Killua jolted at the sudden tingling sensation, almost as if electricity were being run into them. The feeling made their skin feel raw and new, as if they had just been scrubbed clean and their pores had been opened. Gon’s small hands reached up and grabbed Hisoka’s wrist as he let out a surprised groan, looking down at the man’s hand as if expecting to see the energy that was being transferred between them. 

“Can you feel my power pouring into you?” Hisoka purred, his gold eyes near slits as he watched Gon tremble. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Gon made another small noise and nodded.

Almost at the same time, Killua and Hisoka saw that Gon’s small penis had grown stiff during the nen transfer. Hisoka’s hand trailed down the boy’s stomach with clear intent.

Killua felt his hands grow hot as his fingernails sprung forth and he grabbed at the forearm that was at his own chest. Hisoka’s eyes flicked to him as the nails dug into the muscle and thin trails of blood spilled down his pale skin.

“Don’t you _dare_.” Killua growled, but even as he said it, Hisoka’s other hand had already reached it goal, making Gon let out a choked mewl of surprise.

Hisoka hummed and smiled as Killua’s nails dug into him deeper and Gon began hiccuping small moans as his hand moved over his prick.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Hisoka repeated, directing his question at Gon but looking at Killua with amusement all the while.

“F-feels good.” Gon agreed breathlessly, hanging his head as his bare toes curled into the carpet.

Killua could do nothing but watch in horror as Gon’s slim, inexperienced hips jerked forward into Hisoka’s large hand without shame. A shameful heat of arousal washed through him as Gon continued making small noises and his small frame trembled and jerked at Hisoka’s touch.

He was so consumed with what was happening with Gon that he hardly noticed the hand on his own chest slide down. He yelped in surprise when the warm hand wrapped around his own arousal. He sunk his nails into the arm desperately deep, looking between Gon and Hisoka with hot panic, but Gon was far too gone to notice and Hisoka seemed completely unperturbed by the blood steadily dripping down his forearm.

With small, even movements Hisoka began rubbing their pricks and Killua couldn’t help the choked groan that blossomed in his throat. The noise drew Gon’s attention, who looked to his friend with pleasure-hazy eyes.

“K-Killua…”

Killua’s worried eyes met Gon’s and at that moment it was as if Hisoka wasn’t there, it was just them sharing these good feelings together. The feeling seemed to be mutual, because Gon looked at nothing but his best friend. He leaned towards Killua and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

Gon gasped against Killua’s mouth hotly before pulling back, his face scrunched as if in pain. Cold fear chilled Killua’s blood but it was short lived as Gon moaned hoarsely and his hips shuddered. Hisoka stopped moving his hand on Gon and pulled back after a few seconds. His small prick was red and twitching madly.

“Still too young to cum, it seems,” Hisoka said airily, “What a shame. I’m sure you would have tasted so sweet.”

With the connection between Gon and Hisoka broken, all of the energy was directed to Killua. His chest felt hollow and tight as nen was poured into him. He came only a handful of seconds later, his watery ejaculate being effortlessly caught in Hisoka’s hand.

When Hisoka pulled his hand away his legs felt weak and wobbly and he felt like he might collapse. Gon seemed to notice and quickly wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady. They both panted heavily and supported each other as Hisoka hummed and licked the cum from between his fingers. It made Killua’s stomach roll with shame and disgust.

“Voila, you both are now open to use nen.” Hisoka smiled, giving one last lick to one of his long fingernails. “You’ll need to find a master to hone the power, but I’ve put you on the right track to learning your potential.”

Killua was ready to spit a snide remark, but Gon spoke up first.

“Thank you, Hisoka-san.”

The jester hummed again and settled more comfortably on the bed, as if nothing strange had happened between the three of them.

“Run along now, my pretty little fruit.”

**Author's Note:**

> @d00msdaisy on twitter :)


End file.
